One or more embodiments of the present invention pertain to a fret for stringed instruments.
A stringed instrument such as, for example, and without limitation, a guitar, typically includes a fingerboard over which strings extend. Such a stringed instrument often comprises frets that are located in the fingerboard (at pre-determined locations beneath the strings). In use, the length of a string is varied by pressing the string into contact with one or more of the frets, and the string is plucked to provide a tone. The tone is changed by varying the string length.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of fret 100 that is fabricated in accordance with the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, when viewed end-on, fret 100 has a somewhat T-shaped configuration comprised of stem 110 (also referred to as xe2x80x9ctang 110xe2x80x9d) and cap 120. As is further shown in FIG. 1, studs 1301 to 1304 protrude from tang 110. To construct a stringed instrument, tang 110 is inserted into the fingerboard of the instrument to secure or anchor fret 100 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,779 to Phillip J. Petillo discloses alternative shapes for cap 120).
Studs 1301 to 130n hold fret 100 in a slot in the neck of the stringed instrument by compression, analogous to the manner in which a nail holds when driven into a piece of wood. Fret 100 is typically fabricated as a cold-rolled wire. As set forth in a book entitled xe2x80x9cGuitarmakingxe2x80x9d by W. R. Cumpiano and J. D. Natelson, published by Chronicle Books of San Francisco, 1993, copyright date 1987 (xe2x80x9cGuitarmakingxe2x80x9d), at p. 271: xe2x80x9cMost modern fret wire is made from what is called eighteen percent nickel/silver. The term denotes a common alloy used in many commercial and industrial applications where high corrosion resistance is required and where excellent cold working properties are necessary for fabrication. Eighteen percent nickel/silver is actually a copper alloy, containing eighteen percent nickel and either fifty-five percent copper and twenty-seven percent zinc, or sixty-five percent copper and seventeen percent zinc. Fret wire is made from the latter variety. . . An alloy harder than eighteen percent nickel/silver would yield longer-lasting frets, but would quickly wear out the high-speed machinery on which it is formed.xe2x80x9d
The use of frets consisting of a soft material such as eighteen percent nickel/silver is problematic for a number of reasons. For example, the tops of frets consisting of a soft material may become roughened or worn from use (for example, the top of the fret may become flattened or dented by repeated contact with the strings). This, in turn, causes problems such as: (a) producing a rasping noise or a buzz whenever a string is pressed against the roughened or worn fret; (b) wearing out strings; and (c) projecting a poor sound to the instrument. In addition, as is well known, the length between a central axis passing longitudinally through a long axis of cap 120 of fret 100 and a fixed end of a string defines a distance whereby a string of that length will provide a tone of precise frequency when the string is plucked. However, if cap 120 of fret 100 is worn down, proper tonal qualities may not be produced.
In addition, use of the prior art fret shown in FIG. 1 creates problems in reliably seating the fret without it subsequently being loosened through use. Frets become loose for several reasons. First, after replacing frets in an instrument (xe2x80x9crefrettingxe2x80x9d), the slots for the frets may become too wide due to pulling out of the old frets. Second, a fret sometimes pops out of a fingerboard because, when first made, a slot is too wide or a fret tang is too narrow. Third, wood in a wooden fingerboard may become soft and spongy due to too much moisture in the wooden fingerboard or from using oil on the fingerboard.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for frets that: (a) are long-lasting; and (b) can be reliably seated.
One or more embodiments of the present invention satisfy one or more of the above-identified needs in the art. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention is a fret adapted for insertion into a fingerboard of an instrument, the fret comprising: (a) a stem adapted to engage the fingerboard when inserted therein, the stem having one or more studs; and (b) a cap having a base joined to one end of the stem; wherein one or more of the studs comprises a wedge having a sloped side whose area has a quadrilateral shape.